kimi wa petto
by Takarada Megumi-kun
Summary: basado en la serie o drama japones con el mismo nombre que significa soy tu mascota, ne te puedes enamorar de tu gatita


**Kimi wa petto**

"**mal día" **

-_oyasumi nasai, sasuke sama-_escucho hablar al portero del edificio aun lado suyo tratando de ignorarle por completo, venia de un mal humor y era capas de golpearlo sin razón alguna, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el elevador presionando algunos botones esperando la llegada de este

-_gomen nasai sasuke sama…-_escucho hablarle de nuevo aun lado suyo a aquel hombre de pelos canos y mirada cansada

-_hmhp…que quieres habla de una vez no estoy de humor-_dijo el mirando fríamente a aquel ser que no se inmutaba ante su mirada fría

-_gomen nasai, por molestarlo demo solo quería informarle que el elevador no funciona ha sufrido un corto circuito y ha dejado de funcionar hasta nuevo aviso, con su permiso sasuke-sama-_dijo el hombre dando vuelta para caminar hacia su puesto nuevamente, _perfecto,_ maldijo irónicamente, aquel día no había sido muy bueno para el como siempre lo había sido su vida, hoy por primera vez en su vida había sufrido lo que todo mundo decía tener, un mal día, si desde que el aurora hizo su aparición en aquel cielo ceniciento, había empezado su mala hora, primero se levanto tarde para el trabajo todo por el maldito cansancio que le producía aquel estresante dolor de cabeza, además de que se le había olvidado adelantar una hora al reloj por el dichoso cambio de horario, segundo subió a su auto como pudo para llegar a las empresas uchiha para cerrar el contrato con las empresas Shizuoka para cuando llego estos se habían retirado negando alguna negociación con sus empresas, recibiendo una suspensión por parte de su padre avisándole que no le quería ver cerca de ahí después de una semana, irritado de mala gana se dirigió a su auto ya que nada tenia que hacer ahí, encontrándose con que su auto no contaba con gasolina ya que había un escape por donde esta se fugaba, agriado se dirigió hacia una de las paradas de autobuses para esperar el que le llevara a su departamento, quería descansar solo esperaba eso de aquel fatal día, pero en vez de eso su irritación incremento al irse en un autobús repleto de personas irritables con sus gritos, sus conversaciones y demás estupideces que hacían que incrementara aquel fastidio que se formaba en su cabeza, hastiado bajo en la parada que supuestamente le dejaría mas cerca de su departamento hallándose con que aun le faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar, para aquellos momentos unas nubes negras se concentraban sobre la ciudad cubriendo los escasos rayos que llegaban debido a la temporada soltando un torrencial y no tuvo otra mas que correr bajo el aguacero llegando a si a la recepción, completamente mojado, agitado, cansado y hastiado, principalmente hastiado y ahora le salían con que el elevador no servía que mas podría suceder en su vida en aquel fatídico día que seria grabado de por vida en su mente, furioso soltó una patada al elevador así liberando un poco de su frustración, caminando en dirección a las escaleras subiendo hasta el veinticincoavo piso, extenuado descanso sobre aquel barandal blanco que estaba a su lado irritado miro el numero del piso, 22, logro ver solo le faltaban unos cuantos pisos, ya casi no eran nada, además de que solo faltaba un piso para llegar al departamento del rubio hiperactivo de su amigo, quizás si iba a verlo descansaría un poco y después de un buen descanso subiría al suyo, primero muerto, se dijo mentalmente negando ante aquella posibilidad, primero muerto antes de ir a la cas de su amigo para que este se burlase por su estado deplorable, no eso nunca su orgullo podía mas que su necesidad, confortado retomo nuevamente su camino hacia su departamento, paso a paso subió aquella escalera la mitad del piso dando la vuelta hacia la otra encontrándose con algo inesperado, un persona, una chica para ser mas exactos que se encontraba en una de las esquinas aparentemente inconsciente, curioso, se acerco lentamente hacia esta, viendo como un charco de sangre se hallaba un lado de esta, desconcertado se acerco un poco mas arrodillándose al piso girándola un poco encontrándose con una chica de casi su misma edad aparentemente, con el rostro un poco pálido y sus labios morados, estremecido coloco sus dedos sobre sus cuello y se acerco su pecho para medir su pulsación y su respiración ambos muy débiles, concentrado tomo aquella mujer entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza para no mover tanto su cabeza de donde fluía la sangre para así que no perdiera mas de la que había perdido, rápidamente trato de subir las escaleras para así llegar a su departamento y llamar a un doctor o a una ambulancia para que se llevara aquella chica desconocida y fuese atendida debidamente, jadeante a duras penas había subido en menos de cinco minutos los pisos restantes llegando consigo con aquella chica que parecía perder aquel pálido color, rápidamente saco las llaves de su apartamento abriéndolo al instante colocando con cierta delicadeza a aquella chica en el sofá mientras cogía el teléfono y marcaba rápidamente unos cuantos números

-_tsunade ven de inmediato_-dijo el, en cuanto había escuchado que habían levantado la bocina

-_¿que pasa?_-pregunto somnolienta la mujer

-_es una emergencia ven de inmediato_-ordeno colgando el teléfono tomando entre sus brazos a aquella chica llevándola a una de las habitaciones que se encontraban junto a la suya acomodándola en la cama para después dirigirse a su cuarto en busca de el botiquín de primeros auxilios y una tinaja llena de agua tibia para limpiar la herida de la chica que aparentaba ser un poco grave, deslizado sus manos en aquel sedoso cabello azabache con destellos azulados limpiando con un trapo húmedo la sangre que estaba alrededor de estos y también su rostro, que hasta el momento no lo había notado sorprendiéndolo de sobre manera, este era redondeado, suave, pálido quizás por la sangre que había perdido pero fino, sus facciones eran muy finas, especialmente por aquella nariz respingada y sus labios delgados y pequeños, dándole un toque de elegancia, notaba como su rostro se perturba mientras negaba una y otra vez sin parar, sin saber que hacer poso sus manos en la frente de esta sintiendo su temperatura elevada, tenia fiebre, movido por el impulso coloco sus dedos en el cuello nuevamente esta vez notando una pequeña cinta rodear este, delicadamente desato aquella cinta de colores lilas atada a un moño haciéndola a un lado sobre el buro midiendo sus pulsaciones que seguían con el mismo ritmo pautado al de hace unos momentos, sereno trato de no estresarse en aquel momento, poniéndose en pie giro su cuerpo hacia el ventanal de aquella habitación, la lluvia no cedía al contrario parecía nunca acabar aumentándole unos sonoros relámpagos y rayos que iluminaban a la ciudad, _¿en que rayos estaba pensando?, _se preguntaba mentalmente al haber recordando como había ayudado aquella chica sin siquiera conocerle, por que lo había hecho si el no era así, con nada ni nadie y por que esta vez había ayudado aun desconocido, _¿Por qué?,_ los sonidos del timbre lo sacaron de su barullo mental para ir rápidamente a la puerta principal encontrándose con aquella rubia despampanante que le miraba seriamente

-_¿que ocurre uchiha?- _pregunto ella cerrando la puerta siguiendo al chico, que no había contestado su pregunta siguiéndolo por su apartamento llegando hasta un cuarto abriéndolo dejándole un poco pasmada

-_atiéndela_-ordeno el mientras ella corría a lado de la chica mirando su estado

-_¿Quién es ella?-_pregunto colocándose su estetoscopio sin romper el contacto visual con aquel chico

-_no lo se, atiéndela, no quiero que se muera en mi apartamento y se forme un escándalo-_dijo el saliendo de la habitación dejando a tsunade hacer su trabajo

_-tiene una ligera contusión en la cabeza parece haberse golpeado bastante fuerte, la dejara inconsciente un buen rato-_dijo ella llegando a la sala sentándose frente a el, ya habían pasado mas de quince minutos esperando ansiosamente el diagnostico, quería saber que tan grave el estado de aquella chica, no por que se preocupara por ella bueno no directamente pero si, no quería que ella muriera en su departamento eso seria lo ultimo para acabar con su día, ser acusado por asesino de una chica que ni conocía seria el colmo, pero de una manera le aliviaba saber que no tenia nada grave_-perdió un poco de sangre, una cantidad mínima pero considerable para ella al parecer padece de anemia y tiene otros golpes sin importancia, pero que si dejaran algunos moretones pero de ahí en fuera nada de que preocuparse-_dijo ella mirándolo fijamente-_¿quien es ella?-_pregunto nuevamente sin perder de vista cada movimiento que hacia

-_no lo se-_respondió el poniéndose de pie-_¿necesita algún medicamento?-_preguntó mientras ella se ponía de pie frente a el

_-¡oh!, un uchiha ayudando al prójimo sorprendente_-rio ella, mientras el bufaba con molestia y giraba la visa hacia otro lado-_esta bien ya no digo nada, si, necesita medicamentos y algunos cuidados especiales, para que en un día o dos ya este completamente sana, sígueme te daré las indicaciones-_dijo ella retomando su camino a la habitación donde se encontraba su paciente seguida por el uchiha

-_tendrá que tener una dieta blanda nada de carne ni grasas, le darás estas pastillas cada ocho horas son para mitigar el dolor y estas son vitaminas para que se recupere pronto después yo le daré un tratamiento adecuado para su anemia por el momento es todo_-indico ella entregándole una recta donde se expresaban mejor las explicaciones de lo que debía hacer-_ a otra cosa-expreso mirando a la chica-no tendrás ropa mas cómoda no puede dormir con esas ropas-_dijo ella señalando aquel vestido lila que apenas había notado que vestía aquella chica

-_hai_-respondió el yendo a su habitación por unos pants y una camisa ligera entregándoselas en las manos quedándose aun lado de la puerta mientras ella lo miraba extrañada-_¿que?-_pregunto el secamente mientras ella le veía de la misma manera

-_sal de aquí_-dijo ella en la misma pose-_¿o es que acaso tú quieres vestirla?_ –pregunto ella de manera divertida, momentáneamente dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación con un pálido rosa sobre sus mejillas, mientras escuchaba reír a aquella rubia yendo a sentarse nuevamente a su sofá

_-ya esta, todo esta listo me voy jiraiya se pone histérico cuando salgo del hospital sin avisarle en estos momentos a de estar buscándome por todos lados para leerme una sus telenovelas hentais-_dijo ella resoplando con fastidio-_diré que fui a despedir a naruto al aeropuerto, si eso hare-_expreso sonriente ante su excusa

_-¿el dobe fue de viaje?-_pregunto sereno sin moverse de su sillón

-_hai, fue a china a visitar a su novia, no se quien sea pero decía que tenia muchas ganas de verla y tal vez le pida matrimonio y traérsela a vivir aquí a Japón_,_ bueno eso es otra historia, ¿acaso no te ha comentado nada?_ –pregunto extrañada, no lo sabia o si quizás si había escuchado algo sobre su novia millones de veces pero ninguna le había prestado atención quizás hasta le había pedido ser el padrino e inconscientemente había aceptado, idiota, se dijo mentalmente

-_no, si eso es todo puedes retirarte-_indico sin inmutarse-_luego pasare a tu consultorio para ver los honorarios si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer-_dijo caminando hacia la puerta

-_ie, eso no podrá ser hasta dentro de una semana, tengo una convenció en Okinawa mañana por la tarde así que no estaré, si quieres puedo decirle a ino o sakura que vengan a ayudarte con los cuidados de la chica y…-_

- _no, yo me las arreglare, te veo dentro de una semana-_corto abruptamente, no quería saber nada sobre aquellas chicas locas que se habían autoproclamado sus fans y sus amigas desde el primer día que entro a la escuela, si eran unas ofrecidas con el cuando estaban en publico no quería imaginarse que es lo que harían cuando estuvieran solos, no quería saber nada de ellas aunque tuviese que estar de niñera aquellos días que estaría en su casa

-_esta bien es tu decisión_-dijo ella caminando hacia la salida-_nos vemos dentro de una semana, cuídala sayonara_-se despidió ella saliendo del lugar, mientras el caminaba hacia su cuarto para darse una buena ducha después su merecido descanso

Agotado se tiro sobre su cama, aquellos dos días habían sido un tormento lo mejor era pedir ayuda, tendría que llamar a sakura o a ino para que le ayudaran con aquella chica que no parecía mejorar, la primera noche no había dormido nada ya que ella no paraba de quejarse una y otra vez pues al parecer estaba delirando y solo hablaba sin parar cosas que el no entendía , para el amanecer preparo el desayuno, un poco de caldo y sopa de miso para ella la cual le costaba dársela ya que aun se encontraba inconsciente, después todo el día fue igual hasta caer el anochecer, el segundo día fue peor ella había amanecido mojada tuvo que moverla, cambiar la sabanas y finalmente cambiarla a ella cosa que no se le hizo fácil después de todo primero tenia que bañarla, para cuando lo hizo, sus ojos casi le salían al ver aquel espectacular cuerpo que poseía aquella chica, haciéndolo atragantarse con su saliva mientras recorría su cuerpo con aquella esponja tratando de resistir su ganas de hacer otra cosa con ella, después de un rato de aquel baño llego a parte difícil tenia que vestirla y no sabia que hacer pues ella ya no contaba con ropa interior ya que la había ensuciado, al final solo le puso uno de sus tantos bóxers, un pants y una de sus camisas, ya pasando lo difícil el atardecer fue calmado hasta parecía que de un momento a otro ella iba despertar, pero para el anochecer aquella fiebre regreso dándole a otra noche sin descanso y ahora se encontraba acostado sobre su cama secando sus cabellos, tratando de descansar relajándose un poco, pero unos ruidos le sacaron de su estado frustrándolo por completo, era aquella cazuela en donde la sopa de miso para darle de desayunar que estaba hirviendo rápidamente se levanto y se puso una playera camino con la toalla aun en su cabeza hacia la puerta saliendo de su habitación topándose con algo inesperado, retiro la toalla de su cabeza para así mirar fijamente un par de ojos plateados que estaban frente a el mirándole fijamente con una esplendida sonrisa…

* * *

-ne chicos, ohayo, como están espero bien, me ha gustado que me apoyen en mi nuevo fic, maybe you´re my love pronto subiré el nuevo cap. al igual que los otros paciencia le pido por favor, también agradecería que dejaran RW en este cap. saben creo que había subido una vez que suspendía mis fics hasta nuevo aviso y que subiría un fic dedicado para un amigo, y que este fic se iba a llamar "because you love me" pss no, no se pudo mas bien mi imaginación no pudo a partir del cuarto cap. Me faltaba imaginación y lo deje pero aquí esta el fic que le dedico especialmente a aquel bishonen raro que ha de estar leyendo va para ti niño raro jojojo, que bueno que ya estas bien, el titulo es kimi wa petto, creo que en romaji seria "soy tu mascota", ya no me acuerdo luego les digo bien, va esta basado en una telenovela, drama o no se como se llaman, que es japonesa, si quieren chéquenla para los que no la conozcan nada mas que la historia aquí es al revés le he cambiado un buen de cosas, mi imaginación loca así lo ha querido, bueno el chiste es que contara con cinco capítulos (máximo seis) que iré subiendo cada semana cuando me fugue de mi madre (T-T aun no me quita el castigo saben mi madre no me tiene compasión) o me dejen RW, si me dejan muchos RW prometo subir las contis mas rápido lo prometo, espero que les haya gustado, a ti también mendigo bishonen , nos vemos y dejen comentarios a y otra cosa, me podrían dar nombres para animales en japonés bueno mas bien para gatos, si por favor es que los voy a utilizar para el otro cap. que se llamara "mi gatita"

Dewa, mata; se cuidan


End file.
